ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 6062 (14th January 2020)
Plot Lisa thinks Louise is going delusional and promises to help her get better. Linda is informed by the sexual health clinic she does not have HIV. Billy finds Honey's breakfast in the bin. It is Kat's 50th birthday and she is determined not to celebrate it. Lisa tells Ben and Phil about Louise's delusions. Phil is surprised to learn it was Martin who dealt with Keanu and tells Ben he is going to deal with Lisa. Sonia lies to Martin and tells him George does not remember anything. Rainie decides she is going to help Callum move on from Ben. Phil tells Lisa the truth about Keanu. She goes berserk. Ollie's teacher wants to keep a mood diary for him. Billy removes the locks to the bathroom at No.18. Ash finds Honey in the café and gives her a pregnancy test. Dotty helps Leo with a sale on his stall and asks for a job off the back of it, telling him she does not think he is like what everyone else makes him out to be. Mo tells Kat all of their cleaning jobs have been cancelled - a Northerner has been calling around slagging the business off. Shirley refuses to let the hotel booking with Linda go, despite Mick believing her. Linda sneaks to the cellar and drinks vodka. Kat confronts Leo over the phone calls. Kush informs Whitney that someone has told Mr Lister about Kat working on her stall unlicensed. Honey is relieved when the pregnancy test comes back negative. Ash tells her she has been missing her periods because of her eating and lectures her on the damage she is doing to her body. Linda waves her drink in Mick's face to prove it is non-alcoholic. He believes her, but smells vodka on her breath. Tina hands Linda a letter informing them that The Queen Victoria has won Best Pub 2020 and the first prize is a boat party on the Thames for them and the regulars. Honey is deeply unimpressed to learn Billy has removed the locks on the bathroom. Jean, Kat, Kush and Whitney laugh at Habiba hosting a 50th party for Mo. Ben catches Callum talking to a man in the café and tells the man to jog on. Callum disapproves of his intervention. George latches on to Sonia's fear as he tells her he has reported a Martin to the police. He then tells her he has not spoken to the police and wants £10,000 for her silence. Honey tells Billy she and the kids will be moving out. Shirley and Tina catch Linda in the cellar; Shirley warns Linda she will keeping an eye on her every move. Callum tells Ben he was not on a date, but was actually talking to a contact about getting into the police. He cannot understand why Ben will not get back with him, but is left speechless when Ben tells him a man is dead because of him. Cast Regular cast *Ben Mitchell - Max Bowden *Callum 'Halfway' Highway - Tony Clay *Lisa Fowler - Lucy Benjamin *Mitch Baker - Roger Griffiths *Mick Carter - Danny Dyer *Louise Mitchell - Tilly Keeper *Billy Mitchell - Perry Fenwick *Linda Carter - Kellie Bright *Whitney Dean - Shona McGarty *Kat Moon - Jessie Wallace *Mo Harris - Laila Morse *Jean Slater - Gillian Wright *Kush Kazemi - Davood Ghadami *Sharon Mitchell - Letitia Dean *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Shirley Carter - Linda Henry *Tina Carter - Luisa Bradshaw-White *Leo King - Tom Wells *Habiba Ahmed - Rukku Nahar *Martin Fowler - James Bye *Sonia Fowler - Natalie Cassidy *Stuart Highway - Ricky Champ *Rainie Branning - Tanya Franks *Honey Mitchell - Emma Barton *Lola Pearce - Danielle Harold *Ash Kaur - Gurlaine Kaur Garcha *Karen Taylor - Lorraine Stanley *Dotty Cotton - Milly Zero *Jay Brown - Jamie Borthwick *Will Mitchell - Freddie Phillips *Janet Mitchell - Grace *Peggy Taylor - Unknown (Uncredited) Guest cast *George Watson - Jack Bennett *Man - Dan March *Punter - Ediz Huseyin Locations *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway, cellar and upstairs flat *18 Albert Square - Kitchen *25 Albert Square - Kitchen *43 Albert Square - Living/dining room and hallway *Bridge Street Market *Kathy's Café *Walford East *53A Turpin Road - Living room/kitchen *55 Victoria Road - Living/dining room *Walford General Hospital - Ward Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Lisa thinks Louise is unwell after saying what she did about Keanu - until she speaks to Phil. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,884,383 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:2020 episodes